Una Noche
by flashpenguin
Summary: Faithful at work and home, Dave & Em take a break from one another to add excitement to their love life. As they cross the fine line of love and sex, lessons and truths are learned. *CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND ADULTERY!" 4 parts. Chpts 2 & 3 will be "M"!
1. Chapter 1

_A friend dropped a challenge: write me a Dave/Em story that has them completely faithful to one another - save one day of the year when they shake off the chains of monogamy. It's totally different from all I've ever written and anyone who is turned off by "cheating and unfaithfulness" should stop reading right at this note. But I'm going to write how I feel and how the characters dictate to me._

_Dedicated to all of those who stood behind me when things were tough. I'm not fully bounced back, but I'm taking it one baby step at a time._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. And I don't own Dave/Em. But I'm related to a Dave/Em and that makes up for it._

_**Song prompt: "Una Noche" by 98 Degrees.**_

**Una Noche**

Dave Rossi carefully knotted the tie around his neck. Smoothing down the silk fabric, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and paused to study his appearance. There was no doubt that he looked good. He wasn't too proud to believe otherwise. And tonight was his night.

One night a year he had a whole evening to himself to do whatever he wanted with whomever he chose. It was the agreement he and Emily had decided on when they started their relationship years earlier. For 364 days out of the year they were faithful to one another in every way that mattered. Side by side out in the field and in bed after the lights were out, they counted on one another to have each other's back.

Until the 365th day. Then all bets were off. They were free of obligations to each other and could live for the moment of pleasing someone else.

Slipping on his suit jacket, he took another look in the mirror. There was no telling how the night was going to end. And sex with a complete stranger sounded intriguing….especially after that book Em had bought a couple of weeks ago.

Looking around the corner of his large walk in closet, he spied Em sitting at her dressing table. Her black hair piled high on her head, the curls held by a diamond clip, her smooth shoulders bare - save for the spaghetti straps of the satin and lace black cocktail dress. His eyes burned with a slow fire. He had tasted those shoulders so many times, he was addicted. She was his drug - his weakness. Now one lucky guy was going to spend the night tasting heaven. He could be jealous, but all he felt was pride.

Stepping over to the adjoining bathroom, he opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of cologne. Shaking the liquid into his palm, he slapped it on his face and neck. Replacing the lid, he set it back in its place and left the room.

"You look good enough to eat," he growled as he walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her sensitive neck, his goatee tickling the smooth alabaster skin.

"I can say the same about you. Who ever the lucky woman is tonight, she isn't going to stand a chance," Em purred. Pulling back slightly, she applied her lipstick carefully. Her reflection let her know she was stunning. "Especially with that cologne you're wearing. They are going to cream their jeans the moment you walk thru the door."

Dave looked up and caught Em's eyes in the mirror. "I know."

"Arrogant." Em spritzed the expensive perfume on her wrists and dabbed some behind her ears and down between her breasts. Carefully, she ran her hand over her hair to scent it.

"What can I say, sweetheart, it's my night to woo the ladies…or rather one in particular." He kissed Em then pulled her to her feet. "From the looks of this dress, some guy is going to be one lucky bastard."

"Who says it's going to be a man?" Em teased, her eyes danced with mischief.

"Oh, Tesoro, you shouldn't tease like that; not on the one night I can't do anything but look at you."

"Jealous?"

"Green with envy," he acknowledged.

"Good."

"Not fair," Dave protested.

Em straightened Dave's tie. "Very fair. The agreement was that we would have the night to ourselves to do what or who we please. There was no rule against same sex. Besides, you never know - there might be some poor woman out there just begging to find out what you already know."

Dave bit out a curse in Italian as Em's hand stroked him thru his tailored slacks. He reached out and stilled her.

"Keep that up and this might be the first night I go back on our pledge," he warned softly.

Em laughed and stepped back. "I doubt that; you live for the morning after updates."

"So do you."

Em fingered the silk tie. "So, what about you? Are you going to finally cross over to the dark side?"

"Hmmph. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Dave asked darkly.

"I'll make you a deal."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"If I go to bed with a man tonight, so do you."

"As though the opportunity would present itself just like that," Dave snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"You never know. It happened for me." Em checked her watch. "It's almost time to go and have some fun."

"Walk you to your car?" he asked.

"How kind of you." Em slipped her arm thru her lover's and smiled up at him.

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman." Dave guided her down the hall toward the staircase.

"And one helluva lover."

"That I am."

Slowly they took the steps until they were at the landing. Turning on the foyer light, Dave opened the door and let Em step outside before closing the door behind them and locking it securely. Silently, they walked down the path to their cars.

Dave waited for Em to get in the car and fasten her seatbelt.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," he told her with a smile.

"Of course."

"Leave the light on for me?" he asked.

Em started the car. "Not if you get home first." She adjusted her mirror. "I'm buying breakfast."

"Can't wait."

Em put the car in reverse. "Don't break too many hearts."

"The same goes for you." Dave leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to his lover's mouth. "Drive safe."

"You too." Em rolled up her window and backed the car out. With a quick wave, she sped down the street.

Watching the tail lights fade into the night, Dave straightened his tie and got into his car. Starting the engine, he gave a glance in the mirror, then turned on the radio. The upbeat strains of Dean Martin filled the interior.

Putting the car in reverse, he backed out of the driveway and pointed his car in the opposite direction of Em's.

He was heading toward Georgetown to do a little prowling and make one lucky lady's night and dreams come true. Pressing the gas pedal harder, he sped toward town.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is rated "M" for a couple of words and because it bordered on a very HEAVY "T". And I hope you don't mind that it's longer than normal._

**Una Noche**

Dave Rossi looked around the hotel bar and slowly sipped his scotch on the rocks. He wasn't in a rush; he knew exactly what he was doing. And who he wanted. He had had it planned from the moment he had laid eyes on her. And even though she had left the BAU for better things, it hadn't stopped his fantasies. And now that he was free for a day, he was going to make them come true.

Standing alone, she had seen him from across the room. She didn't wave, but she smiled. In less than a minute, she was standing in front of him.

"You came," Dave said. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, taking in her form fitting jeans and skin tight shirt.

"I did," Ashley acknowledged and took the stool beside him. She eyed the glass on the counter. "For me?"

"Hope you like scotch," he replied and brought the glass to his lips.

Ashley took a long swallow. "Malt. And aged to perfection."

Dave raised an eyebrow in appreciation. "You know your liquor."

Setting the glass down on the oak countertop, Ashley turned to face her former mentor. "So, I got your note. You wanted to meet with me."

"I did."

"At the bar of a hotel." She nodded at the spacious bar set off from the main area.

"For a drink." Dave sipped again but his eyes never left Ashley's.

"And nothing else?"

"Why do you ask?" he returned smoothly.

"You're dressed to the nines," she observed his tailor custom made suit and shined shoes. "Which means you were planning for this."

He smirked. "You missed your calling as a profiler."

"But you seemed surprised when I showed up." Ashley took another sip.

"Because I didn't think you'd come."

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't have my doubts." Ashley tilted her head slightly. "I thought you were with Emily."

"Not tonight."

"Which means?" Ashley ran the tip of her forefinger around the rim of the glass absent mindedly.

Dave gave her his crooked smile. "Em and I have an arrangement that keeps our relationship fresh and working. One night a year she does her thing, and I do mine."

Ashley raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"It's been working for a few years."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm a profiler, sweetheart. And she tells me. Right now she's with JJ and they're probably catching up and drinking their wine. In a little while, they'll be falling into bed," Dave remarked casually.

"And you're not jealous?"

"Why would I be?" Dave sipped the rest of his scotch. He placed the empty glass on the counter, then turned to his former protégée.

"You don't strike me as the 'sharing' kind. You always seemed like the guy who took what he wanted and then held on to it tightly."

"There are many layers to people. That is one of my layers, but I also know how to share. Em and JJ had something before I came into the picture and I respect that. It's once a year and it works for everyone."

"What about you? Who do you go home with on your one year? Hotch?"

"The agreement is if Em takes home a guy, so do I. I love my woman to death, but I have to draw the line somewhere. She can have JJ."

"I guess that answers that. So, is that why I'm here?" Ashley leveled.

"Yes."

"You meant to bring me here to seduce me?" A thrill went up her spine.

"You came because you want to be seduced." Dave took her hand and kissed her open palm. His goatee tickled the smooth skin. Ashley shivered.

"You're arrogant."

"I am." Dave kissed the pulse at the base of her wrist. He smiled as he heard the sharp intake of breath.

Ashley swallowed hard. "I'm not one for one night stands."

"But you've had them." Dave pulled back. "This wouldn't just be a 'one night stand' if it works."

"You would leave Emily for me if it was that good?" Ashley's question was sarcastic although her heart was pounding furiously.

"I am never leaving Em," he corrected, "no matter how sweet the pussy is. We have our agreement. You would have me on this day every year until one of us moved on. Or not. It's your choice. But think of what you could be missing out on if you decide to turn and leave."

Ashley's eyes flickered down to Dave's crotch. Immediately her thighs clenched. It was against everything she believed in, but the desire was in his eyes, and her body was burning with excitement and inexplicable need.

"If I said no?"

"Then you've had a scotch you didn't have to pay for, and I can go watch the game by myself."

"What if I said yes, where would we do this? Your place?" she whispered.

"The second rule is that we don't bring anyone home; I have an arrangement here for a penthouse. Once a year, I reserve the lap of luxury for myself."

"Oh."

"So, Ash, what's it going to be?" Dave's dark brown eyes bore into hers. He could see her wrestling with her emotions and sense of right and wrong.

She licked her lips. Slowly. "What's your room number?"

Reaching into his slacks, Dave pulled out a twenty and threw it on the counter. Taking Ashley's hand, he pulled her off the stool.

"You won't regret this, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear.

It was a blur the way they hurried from the bar to the elevator. Dave kept his hands to himself as the lift crawled slowly to his floor. He knew he could touch Ashley and raise the excitement. He could stroke her and take her on the elevator, but he wasn't looking for a quick fuck. He wanted to make it last.

The elevator dinged to let them know they had arrived. They made their way down the long hall to the door. As Dave slid the car into the slot, he turned toward the slight blonde.

"You have time to back out," he commented.

Ashley shook her head. "No. I want to see what the fuss at the FBI is all about."

Quickly, Dave opened the door and whisked her inside. Almost immediately, he was behind her, his hands cupped her breasts as his hot breath fanned her neck. His erection grounded seductively into her back. Closing her eyes, she moaned low in her throat.

"You like that?" he asked. His fingers crept up to pinch her nipples until they were hard little beads. Reaching under her shirt, he pulled it up and over her head. Ashley shivered as the cool air hit her skin. But her skin was on fire as Dave's hand teased her nipple and the other slipped down between her legs.

"Oh," she breathed as his hand stroked her.

"Let me undress you," he whispered. "I want to see you." His fingers released the button on her jeans with expert finesse. Inch by inch he pushed them down over her slender hips. Taking his time, he ran his large hands up the smooth ivory skin of her thighs. Reaching the vee between her legs, he slid a finger in and touched the small nub of her clit. Letting out a sigh, Ashley closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Dave's shoulder.

"Is that good?" he whispered in her ear. He pushed the hair back from her cheek and nuzzled her ear. "Do you want me to stop?" Pushing the crotch of her panties aside, he added a second finger.

"No."

She arched against him and undulated her hips to help increase the friction. She was already wet and hot, and she needed him, but she didn't want him to stop. She bit her lip.

"Are you wet for me?" Dave growled low in his throat. He stroked her faster as her walls tightened. "That's it, baby; cum for me." Before Ashley could reply, he slipped his two fingers into her wet folds, then covered her mouth for a deep kiss that swallowed her cries of pleasure.

Releasing her lips, he kissed the side of her neck, shoulders. His hands cupped her breasts. His hips thrust against her back as he released the front clasp of her bra.

Turning Ashley to face him, he dipped his head and took a rosy peak in his mouth. His tongue circled and teased while his hand continued to drive her mad. Ashley tried to focus on anything but what Dave was doing to her, but it was impossible as he continued to make love to her in a way no man ever had. She was by no means a virgin, but what he was doing to her made her wonder if she had ever had sex at all.

Dave moved his mouth to love the other breast equally as she curled her hands in his hair. He could hear his name on her lips and it excited him. He needed her, but he wanted to drag it out. She had her doubts becoming his lover, but he was going to change her mind.

Picking her up, he swung her into his arms. Feather light, he marveled at how tiny she really was and how she fit. His body throbbed with need. Placing her on the bed, he removed the bra and panties. He stood for a long minute and drank in her beauty.

"Do you like what you see?" Ashley asked brazenly, but a flush stained her cheeks.

"I do." Dave's eyes shone with unveiled lust.

"But you're comparing me to her." It was a statement of fact.

"Not at all. She's not a memory."

"But I will be."

Dave started to remove his clothes. Carefully, he hung them over the chair nearest the wall.

"Only if you want to be." Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, he pulled them down. He relished in the gasp. He lived for that gasp. "Do you like what you see?" he asked.

"I…" Ashley couldn't find the words. Instead, she raised her arms to draw Dave into her embrace. He went into it willingly.

Kissing her deeply, he ran his tongue against the seam of her mouth and begged for more. Opening her mouth, she let him in. Tangled together, Dave made love to her mouth as his hands stroked and fondled every single inch of her body.

Dragging his mouth away, he trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, to the soft mound of amber colored hair. Before she could say anything, he closed his mouth over her clit and loved her.

His tongue dipped and swirled and tasted her. He listened to her moans and cries as her hands curled in his hair and held on as the first wave of an orgasm swept thru her body. He tongued her, then blew softly. Then he slipped lower and tasted her honey.

The orgasm rolled thru Ashley so quickly she couldn't hold on. Wave after wave hit her as she sobbed Dave's name. Spent and exhausted, she lay against the pillows trying to gather herself.

Pulling himself up, Dave guided his heavy erection over her belly, touching her clit, then paused at the opening of her core. Pressing forward, he watched her face - especially her eyes - as he filled her inch by inch. He felt the dig of her nails in his ass as he parted her. Filling her to the hilt, he held back until she moved her hips under him,

He let her set the pace until he thought she was ready. Then he pulled out then pushed back in. He heard her gasp, so he did it again. It was their game of give and take. And he wanted more. He wanted to be deeper. Lifting her legs, he put them over his shoulders and thrust deep.

Ashley couldn't breathe. Every thrust forced her closer to the edge of no return. Every time he pulled out, she wondered if it was over…until he filled her again. It was almost more than she could take. But when he flicked her clit with his finger, she knew it was over.

Her body tightened as the orgasm started at her toes and spread like fire thru her body. The first spasm was followed by another. Her walls tightened around Dave and held him in a velvet grasp and dared him to join. He didn't need another urging. Setting the pace, he quickened his thrusts, his hips swinging hard and fast. Her cries of release barely reached his ears as a low roar filled his eardrums.

He was coming. Hard and faster than he imagined…especially with Ashley, but he wanted to make it last; he owed her that much. But his body was ready to given it. And the night was still young.

Groaning something that resembled a prayer and her name, Dave thrust a couple of more times, before covering Ashley's mouth with his as he spilled his seed deep inside of her hot, tight, wet core.  
>*****<p>

Careful not to wake the sleeping woman, Dave slipped out of the king sized bed and tried to find his clothes in the dark. Blindly he reached for his boxers and put them on before dressing quickly. His time was running out and he couldn't afford to wake up beside Ashley. There was no doubt that she had come close to making him reconsider leaving, but as he said earlier, no pussy was sweet enough to break his vow to Em.

Donning his suit jacket, he didn't fix his tie - instead, he put it around his neck. Thanking himself for wearing the dress shoes instead of the boots, he expertly slid his feet in the patent Italian leather. Checking his watch, he smiled at the time. He was going to beat Em home.

Pausing at the desk in the main room, he turned on the light to locate a pen and paper. Furiously he scribbled. Then he reached into his slack's pocket and pulled out the key card. He placed it on the paper. She might be disappointed in him leaving in the middle of the night like a thief, but he never promised to stay until dawn. Plus, knowing that the penthouse was paid until Monday morning would be incentive to stay.

He knew he had played his cards right and he would be seeing her again in one year.

Making sure he had his wallet and keys, he slipped out of the room. The door closed softly behind him.


End file.
